jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jak Himself
Re: Jak and Daxter logo Hey, hoping I should be responding here. As to where I got that image, I attached a graphics debugger to the PCSX2 emulator running the PS2 version of Jak and Daxter at way higher than the native resolution and captured the current frame. Once I had the data I exported an image from the start menu (where the logo is vissible). Because the logo is a mesh and not a texture file, it scaled perfectly with the resolution increase. Because of all this, I guess the image source is from the game. Sorry if I responded wrong at all, still new here! :) P.S. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes -- this was written on my phone in bed. Lurkers (talk) 07:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC :I was originally going to rip the model from the captured frame data, but it turns out it is built up of a lot of smaller parts using a lot draw calls (probably due to the PS2 architecture). It was much easier to instead remove the logo from the rendered frame instead. The lack of any anti-aliasing made it very easy! :) :I may try extracting the model data at some other time, though. I would love to be able to render at any resolution in Blender. :Lurkers (talk) Strategy Guides Hi, sorry for never getting back to you, I don't use this account much anymore. I still have the images I uploaded saved on my computer so you don't have to worry about deleting them, but I'm very pleased to see they had some use. On the topic of multiple strategy guides: One of the main reasons I bought the guide in the first place was because of the overhead views of the levels. I've always wanted to draw up a detailed map of the world used in TPL and I was somewhat disappointed to realize that some of the views were at an angle. However, I remember seeing a few scans of another Japanese guide, presumably the first one you bought, on another site. From what I gathered all of the maps in that guide are overhead. If that's the case would it be possible for you to provide scans of them, or if not, can you confirm that the guide you own is the one I'm thinking of? --Kyubey22 (talk) 00:28, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the scan you sent. If you could scan the rest of the maps that would be much appreciated. I'm not too fussed about the binding as the image you sent still looked pretty decent.--Kyubey22 (talk) 13:13, January 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you! Much appreciated. --Kyubey22 (talk) 16:54, January 5, 2017 (UTC) CSS codes Hi I've recently started working with CSS and customize wikis by my personal CSS. I understand the biggest part of it, but I don't understand some things though, and because the codes I use are mainly based on this wiki, you might can help me out. I've been told to look at the source to see what classes I need and what I have to add myself if I want to change elements in a wiki; so that's what I did. I first of all copied this wiki's CSS to my personal to see how it worked on other wikis, but after some time I saw some codes didn't work. That brought me here to see if you somehow made some classes yourself, but apparently not. There are some classes in the Wikia.css file like WikiaBlogListingHeader, however, when I view the source, the class can't be found anywhere. I have changed it so it would be clearly visible, but I'm still not be able to recover what it is or what it does. Could it be possible that the class has been removed and replaced by one main class called WikiaBlogListing? If this class does exist, how did you know it existed? So far, the only thing I can do is viewing the source to find out about a class. Thank you! - Blayer Bond (talk) 08:14, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Blue Sages' Hut Hello, I was in the process of editing a page I had recently created called Blue Sages' Hut when it told me that the page had been deleted. I was just wondering if you had removed the page or not as I am a little confused. Lemonny3663 (talk) 09:10, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Sandbox review. Hello, I was just wondering if you would be able to do a peer-review of the Blue Sage's hut article on my sandbox page. Thanks; Lemonny3663 (talk) 22:51, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Archiving. Hello, I just wanted to bring up the topic of archiving. I regularly archive articles on the Internet Archive Wayback Machine (link: https://archive.org/web/) that I come into contact with, i.e; through editing or reading. The main reason I do this is to prevent against potential vandalism and to provide a secondary backup. The reason I'm bringing this up is because I thought you might be interested in adding it to the wiki to-do list. Here's an example of an archived page: https://web.archive.org/web/20170811035751/http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Gol_Acheron Lemonny3663 (talk) 07:56, August 11, 2017 (UTC) : MediaWiki has pretty strong anti-vandalism measures (don't know if you know about the history function, here's an example). Any user can undo edits by a vandal (or by anyone for that matter), and admins even have the ability to one-click revert an entire edit stream by a single user. : Secondary backing up can be done through the use of permalinks. You simply go through the history of an article, click on a date, and capture the URL. The URL will be modified with an "oldid", which will give you a permanent link to the selected version of an article. : That said, you're correct in the sense that there's no guarantee that Wikia won't one day shut down and all the articles will be lost (although it is extremely unlikely, but then again that's what a lot of websites say). So I suppose in that event it would be great to have all the articles backed up. : The only problem is that articles are constantly changing, so to go to the extreme measures of backing up all articles on the wiki with the risk of it becoming outdated in the future, seems like quite a lot of risk with a low likelihood of reward. : But... at some point, the intention of the revisit project is to finalize the wiki in its entirety with very few changes necessary afterwards, save for a few minor fixes here and there maybe someone someday might catch. So at that point, once everything is finished and we have nothing to do, archiving might be a worthwhile endeavor. But for the time being, I'll keep chucking away at the current to-do list (it's a lot!) : It is certainly a worthwhile suggestion though, and you're more than welcome to do so if you feel it would be in the best interest of the wiki. We certainly appreciate any efforts in that area. Keep up the good work. 08:14, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :: That's good to know that there are anti-vandalism measures in place. I agree that archiving the whole wiki may not be that effective if the articles are still changing. One comforting thing to note is that some of the articles appear to have been automatically backed up (albeit some of the saves are a little old), possibly due to their popularity. That being said, I will continue to archive further Precursor Legacy articles I come into contact with. Lemonny3663 (talk) 08:47, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: I do wonder if there's some way we could manually tell the Wayback Machine to crawl more articles more frequently on its own. Maybe a macro or bot to automatically input mass amounts of articles for us... I'm sure there'd be a way. Anyway, sounds good! 16:09, August 11, 2017 (UTC) That would be very helpful. I could email the archive team on behalf of the wiki if you like. They might just say to do it manually, but it's worth a try. Lemonny3663 (talk) 19:46, August 11, 2017 (UTC) The "Jak And Daxter Manga" page has been deleted. Why ? /jakerminator